


Это наша жизнь

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on Real Events, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: — Америка, чем обязан?— Я видел новости. Ты… Ты в порядке?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is How We Live](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237574) by harusamemosuke. 



— Алло.  
— Россия?

Пауза.

— Америка, чем обязан?  
— Я видел новости. Ты… Ты в порядке?

Россия смотрит в потолок, прижимая к носу платок покрепче. По ткани расползается красное. На зубах скрипит пыль. 

— У меня шарф в крови. И голова болит, — равнодушно отзывается он.

На том конце нервно хихикают.

— Ага. Такое случается в подземке. Англия жаловался, что у него в ушах неделю звенело после того… после… Слушай, ты сам-то… цел?

Россия прикрывает глаза. 

— Россия? Ты меня слышишь?

Вздох.

— Было тихо. А потом стало шумно. И крик. Все кричали.  
— …Что?! Погоди, ты что, был _там_?! Ты сейчас в больнице? Подожди, я сейчас поговорю с президентом. Сейчас, я уже вылетаю, и…  
— Америка.

Лепет умолкает. Россия слушает паническое дыхание в трубке и удивляется, как ещё Америка с его паранойей и привычкой драматизировать не стёр случайно с лица земли все города и не отравил воздух радиацией. 

— Я не в больнице, — говорит Россия чётко, раздельно, взвешивая каждое слово. 

Он почти видит, как Америка осаживает сам себя.

— Не в больнице? О господи. Конечно же. Конечно, нет, ха-ха, — в его голосе так легко расслышать напряжение. Когда оно появилось? После сентябрьского теракта? Или в тот судьбоносный декабрь? Или оно было всегда, с того самого дождливого дня? Россия помнит, как Америка показал ему поле и рассказал, как пренебрёг покоем и выбрал свободу. Помнит, как размышлял о кошмарной цене этой свободы. 

Америка тем временем, кажется, берёт себя в руки. В его голосе теперь — деловые нотки:  
— Ты уже знаешь, чья это работа?  
— Пока никто не взял на себя ответственность, — Россия позволяет Америке перевести разговор в более безопасное русло, выигрывает время, чтоб собраться с мыслями самому. — Хотя у нас есть свои подозрения, конечно.  
— Сепаратисты.  
— Вполне может быть.  
— Дерьмо, — Россия почти видит, как Америка трёт ладонью лицо, спрашивает себя, поднимет ли Америка вопрос, который давно уже больной занозой сидит между ними. Это и напряжение, и замешательство, и сомнения, и Россия, чувствуя то же самое, хочет одновременно и избавления, и удержать с трудом собранные вместе кусочки, все до единого. В прошлый раз геройский комплекс Америки взял верх, и последовавшая схватка заморозила годы между ними. В повисшей между ними тишине Россия понимает, что лучше будет милосердно сменить тему. 

— Который у тебя час?  
— А? — пауза. — А... Полшестого утра. 

Россия чувствует, как в груди рождается болезненный смешок. 

— Не слишком ли для тебя рано, чтоб вылезать из постели? — он промакивает нос платком, отдаёт его санитару и подносит новый к лицу.  
— Ха-ха, как смешно. Задница ты. 

Слева от него кто-то отрывисто и громко задаёт вопрос, и на миг Россия возвращается в хаос, царящий вокруг. Возвращаются звуки, и Россия видит панику на лицах людей. На одном из телеэкранов его президент прибыл на срочное собрание. Медведев просит всех сохранять спокойствие. 

Его премьер-министр стоит рядом и напряжённо смотрит в экран, но в голове России проносятся сотни, тысячи других лиц, таких же напряжённых и внимательных. Одни были его правителями, другие приходили извне и бросали его буквально вывернутым наизнанку. Он спрашивает себя, какими были лица тех женщин, которые вошли сегодня в метро, были ли они такими же сосредоточенными, когда подрывали себя, или они так же боялись, как их жертвы. 

— Эй, ты ещё тут?  
— М-м? Ты говорил что-то? — Россия возвращается к действительности. К телефону, к разговору с Америкой, прочь от тел и крови.  
— Я тут подумал... слушай, мы должны были встретиться в Праге официально, через неделю. Но я мог бы вырваться пораньше. Небольшая частная поездка.

Россия улыбается, хоть этого и не видно под бело-красным платком. 

— Как, бросишь всех в разгар проблем с системой здравоохранения?  
— Ай, не начинай даже. Потому что мой босс одобрил законопроект, но сам закон-то идотский, и все недовольны, и вообще я за свободу слова и прочее, но они же камнями окна бьют! Я как в 1770 вернулся! Они серьёзно? Призывы к вооружению?! Тирания? Пожили бы под крылом Англии, узнали бы, что такое «без протестов», и...  
— Америка.

Пауза.  
И почти неслышный вздох:  
— Извини. Меня заносит. А тебе всё равно неинтересно про это слушать, наверное. Да ты, наверное, уже и так от души посмеялся.  
— Мне действительно не очень интересно — по крайней мере, по телефону, — Россия переводит взгляд обратно на потолок и запрокидывает голову, потому что кровь всё никак не желает останавливаться. — И хоть я слышал кое-что о том, что у вас происходит, и пусть происходящее мне, _безусловно_ , кажется таким же забавными, как и всё, что ты делаешь, я не могу сказать, что не разделяю твоих чувств. Непросто убедить людей в необходимости перемен, если люди их не хотят.  
— М-м, — уклончиво отзывается Америка, но Россия знает, что он согласен, как согласна была бы любая другая держава, которой довелось пережить перемены. Те, кто не согласен, долго не выдерживают. Те, кто согласен, всё равно рискуют быть разорванными задолго до того, как им представится шанс собраться воедино. И этот раз — не исключение. 

— Погоди, что значит «как и всё, что ты делаешь»?..  
— Ты там что-то про поездку говорил? — напоминает Россия. Его мысли обычно возвращаются к тому, с чего начались, тогда как Америка перескакивает с пятого на десятое.  
— А? А, да. Не думаю, что президент будет против. Спишет всё на улучшение международных отношений. А если будет против — как будто я не смогу приехать просто так. Сам прилечу, если придётся. 

Россия улыбается. Улыбка получается болезненной, но искренней. Всё лучше, чем кривая ухмылка, обращённая к потолку.

— Ты, как всегда, драматичен.

Смешок.

— А тебя по-другому и не устроило бы. 

Россия прикрывает глаза и прикидывает все за и против. 

— Конечно. Иначе жизнь была бы куда более пресной. И, может быть, более спокойной.  
— Ты правда задница, ты в курсе?  
— Да, кажется, ты говорил.  
— Так ведь правда. Слушай, тут, кажется, собирают срочное совещание... чёрт, я хоть кофе выпить успею?.. Не знаю, сколько оно продлится, но я позвоню тебе сразу после, ладно? И разузнаю, когда можно вылететь в Москву ближайшим рейсом.  
— Разумеется. Я как раз успею спрятать фамильный сервиз.  
— Ты что-то разошёлся. Козёл. Наверное, не так уж тебе и досталось, раз ты можешь огрызаться, — в голосе Америки снова слышно напряжение, плохо скрытое беззаботным тоном.  
— Америка, меня это не убьёт. Это не в первый раз и не в последний, — добавляет он тихо, так, чтоб только Америка мог услышать. 

Ещё одна пауза. 

— Знаю, — ответ Америки тоже чуть громче шёпота.  
— Это наша жизнь, — говорит Россия.  
— Ты учишь учёного, дорогой. 

Между ними повисает тишина. Тишина разрастается, ограждает их от мира. 

— Я тебе уже говорил, что считаю твои пословицы ужасно затейливыми и непонятными?  
— Особый момент? Отлично, разрушен начисто. Капут ему. Испарился. Слушай, у нас тут на секунду какая-то связь возникла, знаешь. И ты бы японские послушал, прежде чем о моих говорить! Или французские. А на свои ты смотрел?

Ещё смешок.

— Америка, у тебя там совещание начиналось, кажется?  
— Ах, теперь он ещё и избавиться от меня пытается. Вот, значит, как. Сволочь. И чего я только о тебе беспокоился?  
— Я оценил твою заботу. И это, пожалуй, лучший разговор из всех за сегодня. Меня давно не развлекали так хорошо за такой короткий промежуток времени.  
— Ты правда козёл. Ладно, я идти должен. Постарайся не хлопнуться в обморок, пока я занят, ладно? А то я смогу позаботиться о твоей никчёмной туше не раньше, чем через пару часов.  
— Я постараюсь.  
— Отлично. До скорого.  
— До свидания, Америка.

В трубке щёлкает. Россия всё ещё смотрит в потолок, когда другой санитар подходит к нему, чтоб осведомится о самочувствии. Кровотечение понемногу слабеет, и, может, даже прекратится к приезду Америки. 

Россия думает о погибших. 

Пусть это их жизнь, но мысль об этом вряд ли облегчит их душевную боль.


End file.
